L Change The World 2
by NuraWakana123
Summary: NateXOC   -What if L isn't dead yet, what if Near falls in love?,what if maki is discharge?, who is this girl is she connected to the virus outbreak in thailand!-


L: Change the world 2

**Otaku: Hai guys! Since Nuro-chan doesn't appear to be here, I'll just say that – *promptly cut off by Nuro-chan doing a dynamic entry and kicking Otaku down to the ground***

**Nuro-chan: HAI, GUYS! It's me, Nuro! Bringing you with yet another story, edited by Otaku and made all nice and shiny~!**

After L left, the man in a tuxedo led me inside the orphanage. There, I met him.

"Hey, newbie" he said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, you..." I mumbled, just ignoring him. I played with the toy L bought me. I calculated 30% that he had heard me and that he would punch me.

"Hey, you. I'm the boss around here! Don't go on, continuing to ignore me," he growled, his mouth in a snarl. His fingers curled into a fist, ready to beat a certain someone up.

"You bastard!" he yelled, swinging his fist right into my face. But by some strange act of fate, a high-pitched voice yelled at the blonde boy standing in front of me.

"MELLO! That's enough out of you!" a woman yelled, walking into the room. Her hair was a dark shade of silver, just like mine. "Do not suddenly attack the new kids!"

"Can it and get out of my way, F," the blonde who was supposedly Mello snapped back. She didn't move a single muscle, making her look like a standing statue but strong anyway. Mello snapped at the woman, supposedly F, again. "Move, F, unless you want a black eye!"

"Whatever do you mean, Goldilocks?" she replied with a slight hiss.

"_I. Said. Move,_" he returned in the exact same tone of voice. F made her hands into fists and sucker punched Mello in the face, bringing him down to the ground. Her fists were smoking, but she shook it off and turned to me with a smile that one would normally have when discussing a wedding.

"I am so sorry about him. Oh, my name's Fukina Harashi, but you can call me F," she stated, holding out her hand.

"My name is Near. It's nice to meet you," I said with a straight face, promptly shaking her hand. She noticed the toy on the floor and picked it up.

"Here's your toy, Near... it _is _your toy, right?" she asked, smiling. I nodded and whispered my thanks. An awkward silence filled the room for a moment, before F turned to me and asked, "Say, where'd ya get the robot in the first place?"

"Someone special... you don't need to know." I fiddled with the toy in my hands as I said this. "It's really personal, really. Oh, you wouldn't happen to know where the Advanced Math Class is, would you?"

"Hm? Oh, it's across the hall – wait, why would you want to know this?" F asked with a tilt of the head.

"That's my first class." I explained. She perked up and said "Oh! Well, care to help me with homework sometimes? I suck at Math."

"Gah, fine... But only because I owe you."

"Wow, thanks, Near!" And with that, she turned around and left, leaving me to wonder what the heck had just happened.

A loud voice rang throughout the classroom, in which there were teenagers of all shapes and sizes were messing around.

"Kids! Behave!" the man at the front of the class yelled. He was in a tuxedo, for some reason. Near wanted to question this, but something told him not to. Everyone sat in their places, the noise dying down instantly.

"Yes, Roger," the kids mumbled submissively.

"Good... we have a new friend with us today! As I have informed you previously, his name is Nate. Come, child," he said, beckoning the young man into the room. Near came into the room.

"Nate, please introduce yourself!" Near nodded.

"Hello... my name is Nate River, but you can call me Near. That's what everyone calls me," he explained when he saw the class' confused expressions.

"Alrighty then. Near, please go seat yourself between Mello and F," Roger chided, pointing Near in their general direction.

"Okay..." Near mumbled, going to sit in between Mello and F. Class had begun.

After class

As Near was leaving for his next class, his collar was grabbed and he was dragged into a nearby bathroom. A quick glance around and he saw that Mello had brought him here.

"Listen, kid. Don't act all high-and-mighty and better than the rest of us because you're a mathematician or some dumb shit like that because whatever it is, I have no fucks to give," he snarled, not realizing that Near wasn't paying attention to the lecture – or Mello himself for that matter.

_There's a 90% possibility that he'll punch me... to be sure, I should keep my guard up_, Near thought.

"Hey! Hey, are you even listening to me?" Mello roared. Near released the robot toy that he had in a death grip as Mello's fist rose to Near's face.

"I knew it." Near whispered, dodging the punch. He never liked fighting, nope. He just dodged all the punches Mello threw at him. The blonde paused to take a breath and looked down at the toy.

"Say... tell me, is this toy important...?" Mello whispered as he grabbed the toy. Near squirmed around desperately to see. When he did, his eyes were full of regret.

"Stop that!" Near yelled. He didn't predict that Mello would even see the toy; his deducing skills were still not as good as L's.

"Baaaw. Did I huwt your widdle toy?" Mello teased. Near just stood there quietly in horror, facing the side, when the other boy grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I repeat; is this of any importance to you?"

"Yes..."

"Fine... you can have it back." Mello made as if he was going to actually give Near the toy, but at the last moment moved it away. "But, on one condition."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Near sighed.

"Don't... don't tell F about this. She'll kill me." Mello pleaded, sweating a little. Near nodded, and Mello tossed the toy back.

"Thanks..." Near received his toy from Mello. The blonde let go of him and walked toward the door. He stopped just as he got to the doorway.

"Oh, and Near? We're _rivals_... not _friends_. Don't get it wrong."

Mello smirked and left.

The next day

"Near! Near, did you hear Mr. L's gonna be here! _In person!_"

F was rambling on about L coming to the school, but Near wasn't listening.

"Don't you think that's so COOL? ...hey... are you even listening to me?" F asked incredulously, staring at Near.

"What's so cool about L?" Near asked with a smirk. "I've met with him like 20 times already, anyway."

"Liar." A voice echoed through the hallway "You liar, Mr. L wouldn't show himself to a douchebag like you."

"No. He's not lying," another voice joined in on the conversation. It was Mello. "He really isn't. I know my rival's face when he's lying, and when added that to the fact that Near doesn't lie at all... I have met with Mr. L before. He's a very smart person."

A shadow appeared behind Mello.

"Thank you for the nice compliment, Mello," a husky voice said. There he was – L, the greatest detective, patting Mello's head.

"Yo!" A girl who looked about 16 appeared behind L's back.

"Ms. Maki?" Near questioned. Maki nodded and smiled. F, slightly irritated at being ignored, tapped Maki on the shoulder.

"Hi, my name's Fukina Harashi, but I prefer being called F," F said calmly as Maki turned around. Maki began to study her.

"Y'know, only a few seconds after being introduced, I like you," she stated. "You have the same aura as me." Maki stuck out a hand, a hand which F shook. "My name's Maki, Maki Nishido."

Near calmly took in the situation, but scratched his head. "Ms. Maki, is it alright for you to go around like this?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I mean, I'm already discharged, and Mr. L picked me up on a whim, duh!" Maki said, tapping Near's forehead.

"Eh? But what about the virus?" Near interrogated when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Near. Maki's virus is completely removed," L said with his usual smile.

"Say, is the virus you're talking about the one that destroyed the village in Thailand?" F asked, tapping L's back.

"Huh? Yes, young lady. Good prediction," L said, taking a lollipop out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth. Silence filled the room.

"Say... what is your name? Young lady," L asked, sucking his lollipop in his hands.

"My name is Fukina, Fukina Harashi," F mumbled. Every one's face became pale

"Wait, she has never said her full name to anyone without asking them to just call her F... Mr. L, you're amazing!" a boy with goggles and orange hair stated.

"Matt!" Mello yelled "Yo!" Matt said with a salute.


End file.
